


【空间兄弟】樱桃派

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude
Kudos: 10





	【空间兄弟】樱桃派

兰吉尔斯记忆中的第一口甜点是樱桃派。

糖浆裹着圆润爆满的樱桃果肉表面带着诱人的光泽，酥脆的千层派皮里一直塞到满满都是美味的樱桃。这是在王都的那家甜品老店特有的樱桃派。即使是王都贵族也不一定可以买得到的特级甜点。

事到如今像个老年人一样回忆过去谈不上有什么意义，但是将手中做完的工作整理好之后，看见桌子上热腾腾的红茶旁边摆放着的樱桃派，香气和视觉的刺激让兰吉尔斯还是在瞬间回想起过去。

从有记忆的时候开始，身边就有个傻笑着晃来晃去的身影。当自己第一次从高级羊绒地毯上站起来的时候，一旁双亲欣喜骄傲时夸赞的话语已然模糊不清，但是那个只比自己稍大一些的哥哥却一副担心的样子要来扶自己。只是稍微有些摇晃而已。他收手了，站在近近的位子傻笑着。

当樱桃派第一次出现在面前的时候，是哥哥的生日。本应该是蛋糕的华丽舞台被樱桃派取代了，王都顶级甜品店的特制樱桃派，他的高贵程度确实也配得上年幼的伯德家长子。从第一口就被惊艳，樱桃派的味道在口中蔓延的感觉记忆犹新，同样记忆犹新的还有面前那傻笑的脸。

渐渐的，本应该跟在长子后面的次子追上来了。

当自己扔出的球比哥哥还要远，家教惊喜地夸赞自己的时候，他摸着后脑勺傻乎乎的笑了。

当自己的魔法将家中精美石雕削坏，除了半截立柱以外毫无存在过的痕迹时，他收起他那颤颤巍巍的魔法傻乎乎的笑了。

当父母将爱从他身上全都转移给了自己的时候，当宣布他不再是继承人的时候，他还是傻乎乎的笑了。

……

然后，他逃跑了。

……

十五岁生日那天，伯德家为此举办了盛大的宴会，只为了庆祝下任家主的成年，宴会厅内都是打扮华美的贵族，各家小姐也都换上了精致的礼服。而他却悄悄的在房间里出现，穿着最差魔法骑士团黑色暴牛的披风，拎着不知道哪家的樱桃派。和当年在学习的时候叫自己出去玩的时候一样，一如既往傻乎乎的笑容。

然后，和当年为了更加优秀不敢停下学习而拒绝了他的邀请一样，他丢下自己一个人离开了。

回过神的时候，茶水已经温热。又在那个家伙身上浪费时间了。叉子狠狠落下，将派尖斩下送入口中。

还是一样的味道。


End file.
